videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tonga
Tonga is a micro power located in Oceania that has the potential of becoming a major power within the region. Technology Tonga's technology is backwards at first since they are mostly farmers on individual small Islands. However the Naval technology is Great and powerful. Diplomacy Tonga's best strategy is stay neutral and plan it's own campaign on the pacific islands of Oceania. AI Tonga will do this anyway. Alliances Aixs Or If you don't want to stay neutral and Hawaii becomes a potential target for conquest. Join the Axis and they will help you create a Polynesian Empire. However be careful Germany might want to annex you as a puppet state so they can control all the Polynesian Islands in the Pacific. Intelligence Intellignence sucks because there are no intelligence ministers for Tonga, plus if you join the Axis they will control your intelligence. Military Army You start with 3 Mega Tanks Navy You start out with 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Patrol boats, 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Destroyers, 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Battleships, 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Aircraft Carriers, 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Subs and all other naval units are also a count of 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 each. Air You start off with 1,000,000 Airships each with 1,000,000 Paratrooper planes. War War with United States Major no no unless you have aid of the Axis. The only region under US controll Tonga wants is Hawaii, all you have to do is invade Honolulu with your airships because the Americans do not expect that. The US is the leader of the Tokyo-Tehran Pact. War with Indonesia Good idea unless they join the Tokyo-Tehran Pact. Indonesia is an interesting nation for Tonga to counquer since it is also multiple Islands that could be use for Tonga to gain more recources. Since you have tons of Naval units, use the Aircraft carrier units to infiltrate the Islands' climates and conquer the capitals of each Island region before Jakarta. War with Brunei Good idea unless they join the Tokyo-Tehran Pact. However Brunei has regions manfaed by Governments in exile from China with their king, so it will be harder to overthrow them even if they don't join the Tokyo-Tehran Pact. War with Japan If you want Papua New Guenia and it's Island teritorries then you will have to declare war on Japan which is a no, because they are a 3 top members of the Tokyo-Tehran Pact. War with Malyasia and Singapore That's a no no unless you want to piss off Persia (one of the top 3 members of the Tokyo-Tehran Pact), plus you will least likely have to do so since your only interest is Island conquest in Oceania. If you do destroy the puppet monarchs and conquer their royal capitals before obtaining Kuala Lumpur and Singapore. War with Australia and New Zealand That is a definite no no, unless you want to piss of the UK. War with Thailand If you conquer the border of American ruled Burma that borders the southwest of Thailand then you can conquer them too, but they are a member of the Tokyo-Tehran Pact. War with Sri Lanka Easy to conquer with your navy, however India will try to interfere. War with Laos, Democratic Kampuchea and Vietnam Great Idea for colonies however that is a definite no because you will end up fighting against China too. Other than that just colonize nations in the Pacific Ocean Politics Ministers Category:Other Stuff